


The Fairly Loud Halloween

by Crash5020



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Demons, Fanfiction, Gen, Halloween, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Halloween night. A night when all kids dress up as monsters and stalk the night for candy, unaware that this year a real monster returns. With this ancient evil back to enslave the earth, Timmy Turner must join together with the Loud Siblings to save the world from the threat of Nomed.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started exactly 1,000 years ago. The normally peaceful magical home of fairies was burning as every Fairy there tried to escape the destruction of their home. Among those trying to escape were the future godparents of Timmy Turner: Cosmo and Wanda. With nowhere left to hide the two Fairies dived in a nearby barrel.

“What do we do, Wanda?!" Consumed by fear and hysteria, Cosmo could do nothing but violently shake his wife. "WHAT DO WE DO?!”

“Cosmo, calm down! We have to stay calm,” Wanda gently grasped her husband's arms. "Freaking out more than we already have is the last thing we need to do."

As if spurred on by those words, a scream ruined any chance of them ever becoming calm. Sharp chills shot down their spines as their heads slowly rose over the top of their hiding place; what they saw next would be one of the most horrifying experiences they have ever seen in their life.

One of their Fairy companions was caught in the grasp of an 8-foot cloaked figure. The only discerning features they could gather were its horns and threatening purple eyes. The captured Fairy struggle against the five digits tightly wrapped around its head, but to no avail. Suddenly, all attempts to struggle stopped as their body began to shrivel. Their body contorted into an indescribable shape before eventually dissolving into dust.

After witnessing such an act, Wanda glanced at her husband. "Cosmo, I take back what I said… We need to freak out, NOW!"

The creature quickly turned its gaze to the two Fairies and just as quickly fired purple laser beams out of its eyes, detonating the barrel on contact. The force of the explosion separated the married couple; Cosmo being thrown into a nearby pile of hay and Wanda landing in front of their attacker. Paralyzed by fear, Wanda could do nothing but cry for husband as the creature reached for her.

Suddenly, a brightly glowing wand tightly wrapped in a fist burst through the hay. Cosmo then flew out of the hay crying, "WANDA!"

Filled with determination, the Fairy charged at the creature…

Dimmesdale Elementary School, Present Day…

10 year-old Timmy Turner excitedly ran out of the school building alongside his best friends, Chester and AJ. Not only did he get through another day of school, but in just of few hours they would be able to go out and start trick-or-treating. The young 10-year old couldn't wait to eat all the candy he would get.

“Finally, school’s over. Now we can plan for Halloween,” Timmy declared. “What costumes should we wear guys?”

“Actually, Timmy… I can’t go trick-or-treating this year,” said AJ.

“What?!" Timmy could not believe what he just heard. It was too sudden. "Why not?"

“I’ve been requested to cut the ribbon at the opening of the new National Museum of Science,” AJ explained. "It's part of their young geniuses program to show that there are in fact kids that are interested in science and museums."

"By getting a bunch of people that get beaten up on a daily basis," Chester added, his voice layered in sarcasm.

"Yeah… It's not exactly the smartest plan…" AJ reluctantly agreed.

“Huh. Well, I guess it’s just you and me, Chester,” said Timmy.

“I can’t go trick-or-treating this year either." Chester turned down.

"You too?!" Timmy whined.

"Me and my dad are on Day 10 of our mission to capture this possum that's been hanging around our house," he explained.

"Can't you just skip that so we can go trick-or-treating?" Timmy proposed.

"Sorry, but that possum is ours," Chester declared. "Ours!"

With that declaration, Chester proceeded to run home as a limo pulled up next to AJ. The driver stepped out and opened the backdoor. “Mister AJ, the curator of the National Museum of Science has sent you a limo so you wouldn’t miss the ribbon cutting."

“Well, have fun trick-or-treating, Timmy,” AJ waved goodbye before climbing into the limo.

The limo quickly drove off as a pair of green and pink squirrels approached Timmy.

"I can't believe they ditched me on Halloween," he complained.

“Don’t worry, sport. You can go trick-or-treating with Chloe," Wanda assured him.

“Ok, 1) If I did that, people would think something romantic may happen and 2) she and her weird parents had to go out of town to visit her sick grandmother,” Timmy argued.

“Oh! Oh! You can for a friend like last time!" Cosmo suggested.

At that moment, the young Fairy Godchild was assaulted by the memories of the last time he made that very wish. It was such a thoroughly creepy and traumatic experience that just thinking about it was all it took for a sharp chill to crawl down his spine. "Ugh… I guess I'm going it alone this year."

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, Michigan, 11-year old Lincoln Loud was currently in his room marking a map of his neighborhood with a red marker. Once he finished the task, he screwed the top back on the marker and said, “Halloween is tonight and that means one thing… lots and lots of candy."

The young Loud could feel his excitement build as he imagined how much candy he could get once the night came. "That said, not everyone in the neighborhood gives out candy on Halloween. Mrs. Kane is a dentist so she gives out tooth brushes and explains the dangers of eating too much candy, Mr. Gee gives us turnips and last year Mr. Sorkin gave me and Clyde a rock. I don't really know why that last one happened.

So this year, we did some investigating to find out which house actually gives out candy and which gives lame alternatives. Thanks to that, I was able to make the Lincoln Loud's patented candy guaranteed Halloween map. I devised a route to make sure we hit all the candy houses and avoid the non-candy houses in record time. As soon as Clyde gets here, I'll relay the plan to him.”

The moment he finished his exposition, Lincoln heard a knock on his door and opened it, revealing his older sister, Leni on the other side.

“Hey, Lincoln, I got your mail for you. It's from a Tummy Tinner,” she said as she handed a single envelope to her younger brother.

“It's Timmy Turner,” Lincoln corrected.

“Oh… Who’s Timmy?”

“He's my pen pal."

“Pen pal?" the 16-year old shot her brother a confused look. "Is Timmy a pen?”

“No, a pen pal is a person who lives somewhere else and you stay in contact with them by writing them letters," Lincoln explained.

“You write to a pen that lives somewhere else? I didn't know pens could get mail.”

Lincoln smacked his forehead as his toleration was quickly reaching its limit. "Timmy’s not a pen, Leni. He's a kid like me.”

“Oh… Hey I just realized that Timmy rhymes with Leni. You should tell him that,” Leni happily suggested.

“Will do," Lincoln replied with a salute.

Leni proceeded to walk down the hallway until she suddenly tripped over her feet.

"Keep your eyes open!" Lincoln yelled before glancing at his letter. “If you’re wondering when I started writing to a pen pal, it all started last month. My teacher gave it us as an assignment to learn more about the world. Of course, with today’s technological advances, we wanted to use our computers and stuff instead of writing letters, so Mrs. Johnson told us that to prove that we actually are writing, we would have to bring an actual envelope from our pen pal to class. Not that that was an issue with that.

Still after sending a few letters back and forth, he sent me his 5020 video chat account, something I didn't even knew existed until he told me. Anyway he seemed like a pretty cool kid and we both agreed to write each other while video chatting."

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell travelled throughout the house, prompting Lincoln to run out of his room and slide down the stairway railing. Once he reached the end, he propelled himself off the railing and landed in front of the front door. The young Loud then opened the door and found a human shaped bed sheet with glasses on the other side.

Lincoln blankly stared at the figure in front of him, before handing him a rock.

"I got a rock," the figure chuckled.

"Clyde, is that really the costume you're going to wear tonight?" Lincoln asked with a skeptical gaze.

"Argh… It's just a clever disguise for…" Clyde removed the bed sheet from over him, revealing a young pirate underneath. "…a scourge of the sea like me!"

"Whoa, awesome costume!" Lincoln complimented.

"Thanks. Aye!" the pirate kid replied. His eyes then trailed to the letter in Lincoln's hand. "Is that a letter from your pen pal?" 

“Yeah, I better tell him I got it,” Lincoln said as they walked to the family computer.

Back in Dimmesdale, a green ship rode along the waves of water in Timmy's room.

"Argh, matey! Argh! Have ye any last words before Greenbeard the pirate makes ye walk the plank?" wearing his old pirate costume, Cosmo appeared before his godchild.

Despite being tightly bound by several ropes and only a few inches away from the end of the plank, the last thing Timmy felt was fear.

"Seriously? Greenbeard again?" he said in a disinterested tone.

Suddenly, Wanda poofed besides the two. "It may be recycling ideas, but at least it's an idea."

Before Timmy could reply, the three heard several beeps from his computer. With a wave of their wand, Cosmo and Wanda returned their godchild's room to its normal state. Timmy walked to his computer and reached for the mouse until, from the corner of his eye, noticed that Cosmo was now wearing his clothing.

"Cosmo… Why are you wearing my clothes?" he asked.

"It's my costume this year. I'm going as someone who looks like they'll be going alone," Cosmo beamed. That smile would not last long as the Fairy was then exposed to the piercing glares of his wife and godchild. "What?"

Without saying a word, Wanda pinched her husband's left ear and waved her wand, poofing the two away. Timmy then continued to his computer and logged in to his 5020 account. Soon a window showing Lincoln popped into his screen.

“Hey, Lincoln. What’s up?” asked Timmy.

“I was just calling to let you know that I got your letter,” the young Loud answered.

Looking beyond his pen pal, Timmy noticed how decorated the Loud house was. "You guys must really love Halloween.”

“Oh that? My sister Lori is having a Halloween party tonight,” Lincoln explained.

“I wish I could go to a Halloween party. But I never get invited… at least without some help," a sinister smile formed on the 10-year old's face as he reminisced those times.

Lincoln, slightly disturbed by his pen pal's expression, continued, "Anyway, thanks to the Lincoln Loud patented candy guaranteed Halloween map, Clyde and I will be able to hit all the best candy spots and still have enough time to make it to the party."

Hearing his pen pal's plans for Halloween did nothing but depress Timmy even more than he already was.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked, surprised by the sudden change in expression.

“My friends bailed on me, so I have no one to go trick-or-treating with,” Timmy explained. It was at that exact moment when the 10-year old got a brilliant idea. “Hey, can I got trick-or-treating with you guys?”

"But don't you live in another city? How would you get here in time for tonight?"

"Don't you worry about that, I can make it."

"Well… sure I guess. See ya tonight."

"Great!"

They then terminated the video, just as Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into his room. Timmy turned towards his Fairy Godparents and, ignoring the tape over Cosmo's mouth, declared, "Guys, we're going to the Loud House!"

"The place with one boy and ten girls?" Wanda asked.

"Yes and Lincoln wouldn't trade it for the world," the slightly annoyed 10-year old replied. "Now it's time to find a costume!"

Using his magic to remove the tape covering his mouth, Cosmo suggested, "Well you could always go as Nomed."

Wanda flashed an even more intense glare at her husband, prompting him to meekly seal his mouth back up.

"Who's Nomed?" Timmy asked.

"Nothing! No one! Who’s Nomed? Is that some kind of deodorant or something?” a giant grin formed on Wanda's face as droplets of sweat crawled down her skin.

Timmy's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the suspicious acting Fairy. "You're hiding something."

“No I'm not. Seriously, I have no idea what either of you are talking about,” she insisted as more droplets of sweat fell off her face.

Realizing that Wanda had no intention of answering him, Timmy did the only respectable thing one could do in such a situation. "I wish you’d tell me who Nomed is!"

"Oh, darn it!" Knowing she could not resist her godchild's wish, Wanda reluctantly began to explain the events that took place 1,000 years ago. "A long time ago, there was this creature we named Nomed that attacked Fairy World. We don’t know what it wanted except that it wanted to drain all of us of our magic. All of our efforts to stop it didn't work and every Fairy it captured and drained ended up turning into dust.

Cosmo and I ran for our lives alongside the rest but I was eventually cornered. Nomed was about to drain me of my magic but Cosmo swooped in and heroically took on Nomed."

"Cosmo took on Nomed?" Timmy glanced at the green-haired Fairy and watched him continue to struggle to place a cube in a pyramid-shape slot. "How's he still alive?"

"Believe it or not, it was actually his empty-headedness that saved us," Wanda continued.

"Yep. Nomed was no match for my empty head!" Cosmo boasted, proudly raising his wand.

“That’s right. Nomed was no match for me,” Cosmo said proudly.

"Cosmo's efforts made Nomed use up all the magic he collected. Then the Fairy Sages arrived and sealed Nomed away forever," a solemn sigh pass through her lips after Wanda finished her story.

"Fairy Sages? Who are they?" Timmy questioned.

“They’re the oldest, wisest and most powerful fairies in existence," Wanda answered.

“Really? Where were these guys every time there was trouble?”

“No one has seen them ever since they sealed Nomed away.”

“Huh. Well, I guess it’s a good thing Nomed isn’t around now."

“If he was he would have to deal with me,” Cosmo continued to boast. “No one will drain Fairies of their magic while Cosmo T. Kirk is around.”

“Anyway… back to finding me a costume,” Timmy chuckled.

Later that evening in Fairy World, two young fairies by the name Bill and Cassie were in the middle of exploring a cavern.

“I don't know if we should be here, Bill,” Cassie thought aloud.

The dark and murky cave was enough to scare any child, but Bill wasn't fazed.

“Oh, come on Cassie," Bill said in a nonchalant tone. "It’s not Halloween if we don't wander through a dark and spooky cave."

“Where did you hear that?” Cassie queried.

“I made it up," Bill chuckled.

The two wandered deeper into the cave until Cassie suddenly felt a chill in the air. Before she could voice her discomfort, they soon came across a demonic looking statue.

“That's weird. Who would put a statue in a cave?” Bill wondered aloud.

“That statue looks familiar…” Cassie continued to analyze the statue. It's form resembled something that she had heard about once before. It was about…

Her face immediately went pale the moment she got an idea of what the statue resembled. “That statue looks like Nomed!”

“Who?” Bill asked.

“Don't you listen in class?! Nomed was that scary monster that attacked Fairy World a long, long time ago!”

“Oh… that magic sucky thing."

Bill then flew up to the statue and thrust his wand into it.

“What are you doing?” Cassie chastised.

“Just having some fun,” Bill shrugged. “I bet if this was the real Nomed, he'd drain my wand of its magic.”

Bill laughed at the thought until the statue began to glow.

“What's happening?” Cassie gulped as the statue grew brighter and brighter. It then began to gain color before letting out a bloodcurdling roar. “It’s Nomed!”

The two quickly turned to run, but were immediately grabbed by the demon and drained of their magic, turning them into dust. The creature then proceeded to slink out of the cave where he could catch a glimpse of his next target; The Big Wand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, time to see how things are coming along," Lori thought aloud as she looked up from her clipboard. With a stern expression on her face, the oldest of the Loud children turned her attention to her younger sister, Leni. "Leni, are you finished with your preparations?”

“Prep-arasions?” Leni repeated to the best of her ability, wearing a perplexed expression as she did so.

The 17-year old sighed and asked, “Are the costumes ready?”

“Oh, yeah, they’re ready,” Leni beamed.

Lori checked off one of the boxes on her objective list.

“Luna, you got the music?” she asked.

“I got it, man!” Luna said before playing a power chord so scary, it sent chills down her older sisters' spines.

"Okay then…" Lori quickly checked off another box and just as quickly turned her attention to Luan. "Luan, entertainment?”

“I’m all set. Watch,” Luan eagerly pulled Mr. Coconuts from behind her back and asked, "Hey Mr. Coconuts, why didn’t the skeleton want to go to school?”

“Because his heart wasn't in it,” Mr. Coconuts answered.

Laughter burst out of Luan and Lori continued down the list.

“Lynn, activities,” Lori called out.

Lynn rode past her on her scooter, into the next room and crashed into the dining room table. “Good to go!”

“Lucy!” Lori called out.

“Done.” Nearly jumping out of her skin, the eldest of the Loud children quickly turned around to Lucy behind her. "I finished putting up the decorations I picked out. The gathering will occur tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Lori asked.

Lucy simply smiled before ominously moving out of the room.

"Okay…" Though slightly disturbed, Lori checked off another objective on her list. "Lola and Lana!"

As if on cue, the aforementioned two tumbled into the room, each with a bag of candy in hand.

“We’re going with Jelly Beans!” yelled Lola.

“No, we’re going with Rock Candy!” Lana yelled back.

The two continued to shout at each other until Lori snatched both of their contributions. "We'll use both. Lisa!"

The young genius walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of fruit punch and. “The punch is ready.”

“Great,” Lori glanced down at her clipboard to check off another objective. “Wait a minute…”

Unable to shake off her sudden suspicions, she poured some of the fruit punch into Cliff’s bowl and let the pet cat drink some. In no time at all, Cliff immediately shrunk to the size of a thumbtack.

"Seriously?" Lori gently shoved the punch bowl back into Lisa's hands. "Make some punch that doesn't have your crazy experiments in it."

They then watched the tiny Cliff run past their feet. "And find a way to fix Cliff.”

The young genius begrudgingly walked back to the kitchen, "The trials a brilliant mind has to go through…"

Suddenly, a puff of pink smoke suddenly appeared in front of the Loud house, revealing Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda as it dissipated. The 10-year looked around his surroundings then down at his hands.

"Whoa! This place is like a comic book," he noted.

"Not only that, but look at this!" Cosmo stuck out his right arm and began to wiggle it around as if it was made of noodles.

"The physics are strange here," Wanda concluded.

She then turned her attention to her godchild, watching him wiggle her arm around in the same manner as Cosmo.

"Cool!" the 10-year old approved.

Wanda started to wiggle her arm around, laughter bursting out of her as she did so.

“Okay guys, remember that you are just kids in fairy costumes,” Timmy instructed. “So no floating and no magic unless I say so or unless there's an emergency.”

“You got it, Timmy,” Cosmo assured him

“Then how come you're you floating right now?” Timmy pointed out.

Wanda quickly pulled Cosmo to the ground and Timmy rang the doorbell. Moments later, Lori opened the door and asked, “Who are you?”

“Name’s Timmy and these are my normal, not in any way magical, friends Cosmo and Wanda,” Timmy replied in the most subtle way possible. “We’re here to see Lincoln.”

“Lincoln! There’s someone at the door for you!” Lori shouted.

Moments later, Lincoln and Clyde ran downstairs and were stunned to see Timmy.

“Whoa, you weren’t kidding when you said you’d be here,” Lincoln said, astonished. “How did you get here so fast?”

“Uhm… magic,” Timmy replied, flashing everyone a highly suspicious grin.

“There’s no such thing as magic.” Lisa flatly stated as she passed by with a new bowl of punch.

“There isn’t?" Cosmo's feet slowly rose off the ground. "Then how can I fl-”

Wanda quickly grabbed the back of Cosmo's shirt and jerked him back to the ground before he could float any higher.

“Well actually, little girl, it may not be as grand as waving wands and flying but magic does in fact exist.”

“I don’t think so,” Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses. “The closest thing to magic being real is when it is an explanation to science that we have yet to understand.”

Wanda gritted her teeth as she struggled to not raise her wand.

"Who're these guys, Timmy?" Lincoln questioned.

“Them? They're my friends, Cosmo and Wanda,” Timmy explained.

“I thought you said your friends bailed on you."

“Uhm… these guys were free at the last second but I already promised to get here so I hope you don’t mind them tagging along," Timmy explained.

"Huh." Lincoln took another glance at his pen pals companions. "Their eyes look the same as your pet goldfish."

“What a coincidence. Let’s change the subject," Timmy quickly replied. “Are we ready to go trick-or-treating?”

“Yep, I got the route planned out,” Lincoln said as showed Timmy the neighborhood map. “It’s the Lincoln Loud patented candy guaranteed Halloween map. With this we’re a 100% guaranteed to hit all the houses with candy and avoid those that don’t.”

"Yes! No toothpaste!" Timmy cheered. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, at Fairy World's Fairy Academy, Jorgen Von Strangle watched his troops complete their nighttime drills. Whether they completed them or not, he always enjoyed the strain the drills bought them. Wondering if there was a way to make them any harder, Jorgen was then approached by his lackey, Binky.

“Jorgen, I was just looking over the Emergency Procedure Manual and I just realized that we don’t have a procedure for if something happens to the Big Wand,” he meekly reported.

“There’s no need to be worried about The Big Wand, Binky,” Jorgen assured him. “Nothing ever happens to The Big Wand.”

“What about when that human Denzel Crocker got here and shot it down?” Binky pointed out.

“Uh…”

“Or the time when it didn’t work because the same Crock-pot stopped believing in Fairies?”

“Well…”

“Or the time Foop took it out? Or the time…”

“ENOUGH!” Jorgen roared as he jerked Binky up to his face. “We learned that it wasn't safe to leave the Big Wand unguarded. In order to protect it, I have assembled a squad that keeps tabs on it 24/7. Of course, I will also be keeping an eye on it, so nothing will ever happen to the Big Wand ever again."

As if he was tempting fate, one of Jorgen's cadets flew up to him wearing a horrified expression on his face. "Sir, something's climbing The Big Wand!”

“WHAT?!” Jorgen exclaimed.

The large Fairy immediately poofed up a pair of binoculars and looked towards the Big Wand. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror the moment he caught a glimpse of what was climbing the source of all magic. It was something he never expected to see ever again. Something that scared even him.

“It’s… It's Nomed!” Jorgen exclaimed.

"Nomed!?" Binky tightly hugged the back of Jorgen's head. Just the sound of that name was enough to send several shivers up and down his spine.

The muscular being jerked Binky off of his head and turned his steely gaze to his cadet. "Gather all the troops and prep them for battle!"

“Yes sir,” the cadet saluted his commander before flying off.

"What do we do, Jorgen!? What do we do?!" Binky cried.

"I'm going to head into battle. You're going to sound the alarms," Jorgen replied.

"What alarms?" Binky questioned.

He was then thrust into the air as he watched Jorgen point his wand at him. The giant wand emitted a bright light before firing off a golden beam from its tip. The moment the beam hit, Binky's entire body was used to light up the entire sky.

Not too long after the signal, a fleet of Fairy Cadets swarmed around the Big Wand and aimed their wands at their ancient foe.

"On my mark!" Jorgen raised his wand over his head as Nomed slowly examined his surroundings. "Fire!"

Hundreds of wands fired beams of pure magic at the creature, creating an explosion that could be seen even from Earth. Jorgen laughed as he watched the source of despair for many Fairies was consumed by the eruption of magic, that is, until the demon jumped out of the collision of and grabbed two of the cadets as he dived towards the ground.

Once he reached the fluffy clouds below, Nomed held his hands out as if it was reminding everyone present of what happens if he gets his hands on them.

Angered by such a boast, Jorgen's slammed his wand on the ground, causing several missiles to appear a few feet over Nomed. The demon quickly grabbed two of the missiles and threw them at Jorgen and the troops above him. He then let out a bloodcurdling roar, a dark power emanating from his body forcing the deadly artillery to fly and detonate all over Fairy World.

Narrowly avoiding the counterattack, Jorgen summoned his jetpack and launched himself towards Nomed. "Nomed! If you think that I'll let you do whatever with the Big Wand, than-!"

The demon let out another bloodcurdling roar; one so powerful that unnerved Jorgen even more than before. In response to his response, Jorgen let out his own powerful roar as he raised his wand. The larger than normal wand was then ripped out of the Fairy's hands and then used by Nomed to send him flying into the town square.

With no opposition left, Nomed quickly scaled to the top of the Big Wand and thrust his fist into the star. The demon screamed in pain as the magic from the wand coursed through his body. In no time at all the color of the Big Wand faded and a bright light surrounded the horned creature. At the same time this was happening, every wand in held by a Fairy wilted, cutting off their access to their magic. Completely drained of magic, the Big Wand crumbled apart as its magic caused a change in the demon that absorbed its power, twisting and contorting his body until he was no longer the horned demon every Fairy recognized him as.

As the light surrounding him faded, every Fairy still conscious fearfully beheld a pale young man. Suddenly, tears poured out of his eyes as they flashed purple.

"This isn't right…" the reformed demon glanced at his hands. "Still, now that I have my true body back, it's time for me to settle the score."

In one swift movement, Nomed landed next to the Rainbow Bridge to Earth and admired the planet below. "I'll start there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright twerps, time to pay the piper!" Like she does every Halloween, Vicky wasted no time extorting candy from the children she was paid to watch. A sinister smirk crossed her face as more and more handfuls of candy fell into her basket.

"Excuse me," the evil babysitter curiously turned around and met eyes with a pale young man with horns. Despite his respectful and gentlemanly tone, the teen with a black hole for a heart was still annoyed by the interruption.

"What do you want?" she snapped. "Wait… do you have any kids?"

Nomed crossed his arms as he pondered her question. His eyes curiously analyzed every facet of her expression before answering, "No."

"Then what do you want?" Vicky questioned.

"Do you happen to know if there are any Fairies in the neighborhood?" he asked.

“Fairies? Look around; there’s a bunch of twerps dressed up as fairies.”

Nomed glanced around his surroundings and confirmed Vicky’s observation. But he didn’t just see fairies, he also noticed children pretending to be werewolves, dragons and many more mythical creatures.

“For what purpose do the children dress up as legendary creatures and many other figures?” the demon asked.

“It’s Halloween, duh,” the teenager replied as she went back to her candy extorting scheme.

“Halloween…? A celebration of known creatures?” Nomed concluded.

He once again examined his surroundings before his eyes landed squarely on Vicky. The demon then tapped the back of babysitter’s head, leaving behind a tiny purple blob. The blob quickly expanded in size, consuming Vicky in the process.

Not too far away, AJ and Chester were in the middle of walking to Timmy’s house.

“…turns out that someone forgot to have the letter to say ‘opening **before **Halloween night.’ Even the curators were angry,” AJ explained.

“Heh, nerd fight,” Chester eagerly reached into his pocket and proudly pulled out a possum attached to a stick. “Anyway, guess who caught the possum? I can’t wait to show Timmy!”

As they turned the corner, they soon caught a glimpse of Nomed and the blob that ensnared Vicky.

"Whoa! What's that?" AJ marveled.

"A special something to hold a young girl whose heart seems to be similar to a black hole," the demon answered.

"You trapped Vicky in that thing? You are officially my hero," Chester congratulated, raising his hand towards the horned individual for a high five.

Nomed silently stared at Chester's outstretched hand, the act itself filling him with confusion and familiarity. Moments later, the blob sunk into Vicky's skin then reformatted her body into the form of a dragon. 

Now a member of the dragon race, the evil babysitter turned her attention to the watching children and let out a roar so massive that clinging on to Nomed was the only reason Chester and AJ weren’t flung out of town.

Before they could process what was happening, the demon tapped the top of their heads, leaving behind similar transformative blobs. They quickly consumed their targets, transforming AJ into a deranged scientist and Chester into a moleman.

"Hm. There's a disturbance…" Nomed raised his hands, purple lightning flowing through them until shooting out at every child in the vicinity. As the children were forcibly transformed into monstrous versions of their costumes, the demon examined his surroundings once again. He then clapped his hands together and then separated them, a sphere of purple energy forming between them. "Everywhere but there."

Meanwhile, in the Turner Household, Mrs. Turner called for her husband, "Hurry up, dear! The costume party is going to start soon!"

"On my way down!" After those words were said, Mrs. Turner heard a high-pitch feminine scream. The scream grew in volume until her husband crashed down a few feet away from her. Mr. Turner then jumped onto his feet, allowing his wife to see his brand new tuxedo. "All secret agents must make grand entrances."

"Don't you think that you should wear something a little more specific just in case someone else wears a secret agent tux to?" she sheepishly asked.

"Honey, who else would go out on Halloween as a secret agent?" Mr. Turner laughed.

As if on cue, their neighbor, Dinkleberg, walked by their window. Despite wearing the exact same costume as Mr. Turner, he happily waved and said, "Hey, Turner! Looks like great minds think alike."

"Dinkleberg…" the patriarch of the house fumed as he watched his neighbor leave.

Moments later, the door was blown open. As Mrs. Turner was blown into her husband's arms, Nomed walked into their house and immediately turned his attention to them.

"Pardon me, is there anything magical here?" he asked.

"Magical?" Mrs. Turner repeated confused.

"Egad! You're not talking about my warlock costume aren't you?!" Mr. Turner gasped.

"Warlock? That's quite a respectable being to imitate tonight," Nomed replied.

"Well, I would be wearing that if someone…" Mr. Turner glanced at his wife. "…told me Dinkleberg stole my idea."

All Mrs. Turner could do was nervously smile at her annoyed husband.

"Hm." Nomed raised his hand and shot two blobs at the two before walking up the steps to the 2nd floor. He then proceeded to enter Timmy's room and looked around. "Something happened in here."

His eyes were then drawn to a nearby fishbowl. Analyzing the small purple castle inside, Nomed ripped open a hole in space and stepped through into its interior.

"This place was definitely made with magic. It actually feels familiar," his eyes were then drawn to a nearby photograph depicting Cosmo and Wanda's first meeting with Timmy. "These two…"

A sinister smile crossed the demon's face as he shifted his attention to the hole in space he created. "I think I know what's going on now. It looks like this night will be more interesting than I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Royal Woods, Timmy beamed with happiness as he looked down at his collection of candy. “This is great! We’ve been getting nothing but candy! Usually I would run into a dentist or some health nut by now. The Lincoln Loud patented candy guaranteed Halloween map is great!”

“I aim to please,” Lincoln grinned. “Anything to avoid what happened last year.”

“Yeah. Did Lincoln tell you that last year someone gave us a rock?” asked Clyde.

“No. But I do have a question; Why do you have an extra trick-or-treating bag with Lori's name on it?” Timmy questioned.

“I’m giving half my candy to Lori,” giant red hearts filled Clyde's eyes as a goofy smile crossed his face.

"Wait… girls like it when you give them candy?!" the look of surprise planted itself on Timmy's face before he pondered the possibilities of such an act.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as a group of past them screaming.

“What was that about?” Lincoln wondered aloud.

As if on cue, a group of Skeletal Vampire Bats flew over them, continuing to chase after the screaming kids.

“Wow, that’s a cool Halloween trick,” Clyde admired.

Not too long after that statement, the bats knocked the children off their feet and began to assault them with their wings.

"I don't think that's just a simple trick," a worried look spread across Wanda's face as she reached for her wand.

But before she could do so, the entire group felt a sharp chill dart down their spine as a hole in space opened in front of them. An overwhelming pressure assaulted their bodies as Nomed stepped through, the portal closing behind him.

"G-Guys? Who is that guy?" Timmy quavered.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a really bad case of déjà vu," Wanda fretted.

"I see. That makes sense. After all, we never met while I'm in this form," the demon placed his hand on his chest and a dark smirk crossed his face. "I am Nomed. A pleasure to meet you two again."

Those three words were all it took for all color to fade from Cosmo and Wanda's faces. "NOMED?!”

"The guy that attacked Fairy World a thousand years ago?!" their godchild exclaimed. "I thought you guys said that he was sealed away forever and he wasn't coming back!"

"H-H-He's supposed to be…" Wanda stammered.

"Sealed! Fairy Sages! Forever! Back! DUST!" Cosmo screamed in horror.

"Right… As has been said, I have returned due to an act even I consider quite dumb," Nomed explained. "He deserved to become dust. Now…"

The demon snapped his fingers… Nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Clyde wondered aloud.

2 minutes after that statement, cracks started to appear in the pavement behind Nomed. Suddenly more cracks appeared around him before Chester finally broke through the one in front of the demon.

"Chester?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Finally… Hey, Timmy. AJ would have been here to but uh…" a look of concern crossed the monstrous version of his friend's face as he thought back to what happened not too long ago. The screams… the flapping of giant dragon wings…

"I did not intend for that to happen, but I can't control every facet of something I'm making up on the spot…" Nomed lamented. "That said, going by the short conversation that took place, you two must know each other."

The demon placed his hand on Chester's shoulder, "Why don't say you're final goodbyes to your friend as you know him?"

"With pleasure!" Unable to hide his bloodlust, a sinister grin crossed Chester's face as prepared to attack.

“Cosmo! Wanda! I wish we were back at Lincoln’s house!” Timmy quickly wished.

The two Fairies immediately waved their wands, but instead of safely poofing the five of them away to safety, the wands instead wilted.

“Something’s wrong! We can’t use any of our magic!” Wanda exclaimed.

“Oh, well in that case… RUN!” Timmy shouted.

The five quickly ran down the street as Chester gave chase.

"Clyde, do you still have the flashlights?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde quickly dug through his sack of candy, pulled out a metallic gray flashlight and handed it to Lincoln. The 11-year old then quickly turned around and flashed the light at their chaser, stopping the creature in his tracks.

"Yes! He works on comic book logic!" a victorious grin planted itself on the young Loud's face.

"But that can only hold him for so long," Wanda fretted.

Suddenly, another light flashed down on Chester, causing him to howl in pain. Following the light to its source, the group found Clyde kneeling in front of Jack-o'-lantern that he had stuffed another flashlight into.

"I never thought I could cross defeating a mole man off my bucket list," Clyde chuckled.

But that moment of levity did not last, as screams soon filled the neighborhood.

"Can someone please tell us what's going on?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh… A very elaborate Halloween prank?" Timmy flashed a highly suspicious smile at Lincoln and Clyde.

Just then, an army of rats burst through the pavement and took flight with their newly acquired bat wings.

"A demon that's returned and seriously going to hurt us?" Timmy squeaked.

"That sounds about right…" Clyde gulped.

"RUN!" Lincoln fearfully screamed before the five took off.

Back at the Loud House, Lori’s Halloween party was in full swing. Rita and Lynn Sr. walked into the living room, with bowls of candy, and approached Lori, who was busy dancing with Bobby.

“Lori, is Lincoln back yet?” asked Rita.

“No and he probably won’t be back for a while,” Lori answered.

As if on cue, Timmy, Lincoln, Clyde, Cosmo and Wanda rushed through the front door and slammed the door shut behind them.

“I think we lost them,” Timmy said, trying to catch his breath.

Noticing how worn out the group was Lynn skated up to them and asked, “Why are you guys so sweaty? Have you guys been doing your own Halloween sports run without me?”

“No! There’s monsters outside!” Lincoln fearfully answered.

“It’s Halloween, Lincoln, of course people are dressed as monsters,” Lori interjected, her face layered with condensation.

“No, I mean actual, **real**, **snarling**, **horrifying** monsters!” Lincoln snapped. "They were big, terrifying and very, very real being led by an even scarier demon!"

“Real monsters?!" Leni exclaimed. "Oh no, I’m in trouble!”

“Why are you in trouble?” asked Luna.

“Because monsters always go after the prettiest girl first,” Leni explained.

“Hey, hold on! If that’s the case, then the monsters would come after me first!” Lola snapped. Her eyes then quickly widened with fear as she realized what she just said. "Eh… Never mind you're right, they are coming after you."

A high pitch scream wasted no time climbing Leni's throat and forcing itself out of her mouth.

"Leni!" grabbing her younger sister by her shoulder, Lori sternly looked into her eyes. "There are no monsters. This is obviously some attempt to scare us."

Suddenly, the front door was blown open, sending everyone in the vicinity flying across the living room. As the smoke cleared, Nomed walked through the doorway and examined his surroundings.

“Now do you believe me?” Lincoln asked; his voice layered with annoyance.

Lori nervously nodded her head as Nomed set his sights on her. He set his sights on Lori and shot an energy beam at her. Lori was too scared to move, but she was suddenly pushed out of the way. She turned around and watched Bobby take the lit that was meant for her and was horrified to watch him transform into a humanoid spider. Bobby reached for Lori, but she was once again pushed out of the way, this time by Clyde. Bobby grabbed Clyde and bit him on the arm, transforming him into a bloodthirsty pirate, much to Lincoln’s horror.

“Hey, no one hurts Clyde and Bobby on my watch!” Lynn Sr. yelled at Nomed. “I demand that you change them back and leave right now.”

Nomed turned to Lynn Sr. and fired an energy beam at him and Rita. As Nomed turned more people into monsters, Lincoln grabbed Lily and shouted, “Everybody to my room, NOW!”

The Loud Siblings, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda ran up the stairs and into Lincoln’s room. They then proceeded to barricade the door with everything in there.

“Lincoln, who the heck was that guy?!” Lori exclaimed.

“I don’t know! But right now we need to get out of here!” Lincoln said, trying to keep his sisters calm. “Luan, do you have your prop rope?”

Luan pulled out some rope and said, “I rope you have an idea.”

Luan laughed at her joke as Timmy asked, “What is your plan, Lincoln?”

“We’re going to escape through my window and get some help,” Lincoln explained.

Lana looked out Lincoln’s window. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He quickly looked out the window along with the others and was shocked to find monsters gathering around the house.

“They’ve got us surrounded! There’s no way we can escape!” Lincoln yelled.

Lincoln could no longer stay calm. There was no way that he and his family could escape from Nomed’s forces. Soon there was pounding on Lincoln’s door causing everyone to huddle up in fear.

“It looks like we’re at the end of our rope,” Luan said as she held up her rope.

“Really?” Lori asked in annoyed tone.

Lori found it hard to believe that Luan would joke in their current situation.

“If I’m going out, I’m going out on a joke,” Luan weakly chuckled.

“You do realize they’re going to kill us, right?! They’re going to turn us into whatever they are” Lisa cried. "I'm so scared, I'm contradicting previous statements!"

“I can’t turn into one of them! My dresses won’t fit anymore and I'll lose my beauty,” Leni whined.

“I'm the one who should worry about losing her beauty! I won’t be able to win anymore pageants if I look like them,” Lola whined.

"I'm sure you'll still look fine," Lana assured her with a faint smile.

“I never thought I would be scared to become one of my brethren,” Lucy lamented.

A piece of Lincoln's door broke off of its hinges and landed in front of them, raising their fears to new heights.

“Wanda, isn’t there anything you can do?!” Timmy begged.

“We don’t have any magic!” said Wanda, unable to stay calm.

"Dust! Dust! Dust!" Cosmo repeated as rocked back and forth.

“Isn’t there some kind of emergency protocol or something?!” Timmy questioned. "You guys can have all these rules that stop a lot of fun things but you don't have any emergencies protocols or something!?"

Wanda took a moment to ponder her godchild's question as the door separating them from their attackers weakened even more.

"That's it!" Wanda quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a wand adorned with a pink star.

"What's that?" Timmy queried.

“It’s an emergency wand. It’s only good for one wish,” Wanda explained.

Suddenly, another piece of Lincoln's door flew past them, giving everyone a glimpse of the monsters trying to get to them.

“Use it! Get us out here!" Timmy ordered. After those words left his mouth, the door and barricade that was set up finally fell apart, leaving nothing to stave the monsters off. The Loud Siblings could do nothing but scream as the monsters lunged at them. "I WISH WE WERE AT FAIRY WORLD!”

Wanda waved her emergency wand, poofing everyone away before the monsters reached them.


End file.
